


Being a fragment of an audio communiqué

by Timemidae



Series: Episode Related Mini-fics [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related: The King of Diamonds Affair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timemidae/pseuds/Timemidae
Summary: Original transmission – Rio de Janeiro to New York, March 1966, highest encryption





	Being a fragment of an audio communiqué

*Clears throat*

Far be it from me, a mere subregional director, to question the workings of the great New York office, and you know I’m always happy to cooperate with your boys, Alexander. But I gotta say, I have good agents working down here. Fine *Sniff* fine agents-- equally at home on the wide, wild stretches of the Amazon or in the narrow streets of the favelas, more than equal to retrieving your personnel, your pudding maker, and your diamonds. And so, I just have to ask, why did you feel the need to send us Typhoid fucking Mary?! *Achoo*

 

 


End file.
